<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the air by kasady_no</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456342">In the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/kasady_no'>kasady_no</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, but doesn’t really matter, could be seen as venom(2018), talk of smut but no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/kasady_no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anne, Eddie and the symbiote go out looking for some action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•bold|Venom, regular|Eddie,`Eddie’s thoughts’•</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">‘What about Anne?’ </span> <strong> <span class="s2">“What about her.” </span> </strong></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is the reply I get in return as we grasp the hand of the girl in front of us. All I can do is watch as she pulls us away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">‘I’m starting to get the feeling that I don’thave as much of a say in this as you let on, man.’<br/>
<br/>
</span> <strong> <span class="s2">“You don’t, glad you’re finally catching on.” </span> </strong></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The conversation seems to end there as the symbiote picks the girl in front of us up. It has control over our -my- </span> <em> <span class="s2">our</span> </em> <span class="s1"> body right now and boy is it quite the charmer. To be fair though, this is the first girl it’s actually tried to get.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As usual I break the silence,</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m in a relationship!’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">“Not any more you not, brock. This is good for you.” </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m married! What the hell do you mean?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">“Are you ok. Because I don’t remember cutting off access to your memory. Do you not remember the divorce that you were oh so sad about?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A long pause and then a sigh and Venom can feel it’s host’s mood drop considerably as he does remember, and ok they shouldn’t have brought it up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘She’s looking at us funny, don’t keep the lady waiting.’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">“So you were paying attention.” </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie feels the shift in control as it evens out and sighs in relief, at least now he’s got some control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">➖</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You watched on confused as to why exactly the man - Eddie was his name wasn’t it? - stopped his administrations on you. He looked far away and the silence was seriously killing your mood. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I mean he was cute, definitely had that going for him, but shit this was getting uncomfortable. You </span> <span class="s3">are</span> <span class="s1"> still hanging from his neck, your legs wrapped around his waist and you know you’ve been absently playing with the shorter hair on the back of his head as you stare at him. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of a sudden the hold on your ass tightens playfully and Eddie huffs out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t mind giving me your name would you, beautiful?” You stare at him for a second, a couple minutes ago he didn’t even seem like he genuinely cared for it just said he’d needed a good fuck essentially.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But oh well, this could be better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“y/n. So we gonna do this or what, handsome?” He growls, and fuck ok, before turning you around and pressing you against the door that leads to the roof of the club you were in. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie’s body presses against yours and a breathy moan escapes you as his hands explore your body.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands grab onto your breast and he kneads them, nipping at your throat and rubbing against you. You moan and push back against his clothed dick - and oh these are gonna have to go soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To many clothes.” You gasp out and then, a rip sounds and you can feel the air rush between your legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie’s breath ghosts against your neck before, “This good enough, y/n?” he grunts.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your confused for about half a second before you feel the slide of his pre cum over your ass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All you can do is moan and nod your head as you feel something slide over your folds and another darker growl escapes from Eddie.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold still.” He grunts,pulling away from you and you try to crane your head back but a deep growl barrels out his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You get the memo and turn back around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie clasps a hand over your eyes and lifts you. The abrupt change in position makes you squeak and scramble for purchase around Eddie. He moves your hands above you, though, securing them with something sticky and pushing your back into what you can tell is a corner, feet still not touching the ground.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">What’d we tell you</span> </strong> <span class="s1"><strong>?”</strong> A deep voice reverberates, breath tickling your skin. You freeze. What the hell.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“E-Eddie?” The question comes out shaky. The administrations to your body pause after the same warm sticky substance covers your torso. A deep chuckle makes your stomach drop. Oh god.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you worried it’s still just us.” You blanch beneath the hand that’s seemed to grow in size now covering the top half of your face and most of your mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eddie what’s happening. Let me down, I’m scared.” A sharp growl pierces through your fear until a decidedly human mouth begins to plant gentle kisses against your shoulders traveling up to your neck and the large hand covering your face disappears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You scream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d somehow made your way outside. Oh and you were sticking to the side of a fucking building!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eddie! Eddie what the fuck!” You yell trying to pry your arms from the black tar that’s got you trapped against the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie plants his hand firmly against your bound fists to stop your struggle and leans in closer to you, seemingly sticking to the side of the building with ease. More of that black tar covering his body with the acceptance of his face, even the back of his head looked like it was about to be consumed by this stuff.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hay it’s ok. We were having a good time right? Your safe we’ve got you, y/n.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got me!? Who’s got you?!” You blurt out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie laughs, clearly amused and starts trailing kisses down yournaked body. Shit what if someone sees you two.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about that.” He murmurs, making his way down your body. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">You’re about to retort when </span> <span class="s3"><em>something</em> </span> <span class="s1">prods at your entrance and snakes it’s way in. You gasp, head falling back, and make eye contact with </span> <span class="s3">something </span> <span class="s1">in the place of Eddie.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">We’ll make it feel pleasurable, y/n.</span> <span class="s1">”</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as an imagine on an old tumblr blog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>